oceanafandomcom-20200214-history
Pindorama
The Union of Socialist Republics of Pindorama is a socialist republic located in South Laurentia. It is the largest nation in South Laurentia by size and by population, with over 186 million people. Amongst other nations, it is bordered by Altun Yaxa to the north and Aucaria to the south. History History: Colonised from the 15th century onwards by Gurrelura, Pindorama underwent a revolution in 1783, roughly the same time as other Callaeopean states, after the departure of the Gurreluran military to fight for Colombian holdings. This was a liberal revolution which established the Nova República, a federal republic with a wide franchise for the time. However at the same time the criminal factions of Lobos Nocturnos and Callado Fraternidad (which had been quietly growing amongst the repressed Pindoraman populace for decades) began to insinuate themselves into key positions of authority and buying the loyalty of the rest unbeknownst to most of the population. In 1796, in response to the failed Panopean Rebellion, which had been aided by Pindoraman military advisors, Neustria declared war on Pindorama. This was the beginning of the Revolutionary Wars, and the formation of the First Grand Coalition against Pindorama. Due to skillful political manouvering, involving the official formation of El Collectivo and a strong military alliance with the other Callaeopean states, the Nova República managed to survive the first two conflicts. However, with the War of the Third Grand Coalition in 1808 going badly, the commander of the Army, General Arrenegado took control in a coup d'etat, dissolved the ruling Directorate, and proclaimed himself president for life. Arrenegado managed to reverse the tide of the war, but undertook a far more aggressive foreign policy, alienating his republican allies in Columbia to the point where they joined the Sixth Grand Coalition against Pindorama in 1814. Pindorama's final defeat at Liberdade in 1816 saw the end of the Revolutionary Wars, the imprisonment of General Arrenegado on the Islas de Fuego, and the installment of the Neustrian king's youngest son Henri as the new monarch of the Kingdom of Pindorama. However at this point El Collectivo, which had disapproved of (but tolerated) Arrenegado's rule stepped in and had Henri assassinated. As such the government of Pindorama was formed as of 1817 has ruled in prosperity since then, quietly facilitating the activities of somewhat less savoury powers. Politics and Government The USRP is a federal socialist republic. The head of state is a president, elected for six year terms. The current president is Joao Tabajara, most recently elected in 2008. Electoral politics is dominated largely by the Partido dos Trabalhadores Revolucionários (PTR), who along with a number of smaller parties in their Broad Left Front group, hold almost two-thirds of the "political" seats in the Assembleia Geral. Although non-socialist parties are allowed under the Constitution, in practise a number of ballot access measures and other legal barriers make it difficult for these parties to gain a significant electoral presence. Outside of the Assembleia Geral, many regulatory and economic functions are organised by the Conselho dos Síndicos, a body made up of representatives of the syndicalised industries who are elected yearly. State industries are not allowed representatives, as this is feared it would undermine the Conselho's independence of action.